theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pay in Pain
"Pay in Pain" is the seventh episode of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on April 23, 2002. Synopsis When Vic and Shane hook up with a cop from another precinct to investigate the shooting, Shane sets off an explosive confrontation with a suspect by making a racial slur. Vic, seldom a paragon of restraint, defuses the situation. But before this tense hour is over, Vic's complex relationship with Shane becomes even more complicated. Meanwhile, Dutch and Claudette search for a serial killer and bring in a psychic on a complaint from the son of one of her clients, and Aceveda calls Internal Affairs after getting Julien's affidavit. Recap Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky (credit only) * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring Running in order as they appear in the opening credits * John Diehl as Assistant Chief Ben Gilroy * Carlos Sanz as Detective Carlos Zamora * Kimberly McCullough as Deena * Miguel Perez as Raoul Jimenez * Davenia McFadden as Frida * April Grace as Frances Housely * Brent Roam as Tomas Motyashik * Dee Freeman as Glenda * Rick Gonzalez as Lucas * Lance A. Nichols as Gene Co-starring Running in order as they appear in the ending credits * Vivian Smallwood as Phyllis * Muriel Whitaker as Lenore * Fredrick Lopez as Nacho * Ernesto Bautista as Train Guttierez * Cleandre Norman as Wet Willie * Ernie Lee Banks as Old Black Man * MBA Shakoor as Trevor * Anne Johnson as Patty (as "Old Black Woman") * Tony Genaro as Leon * Stacy Barnhisel as Myra Klassen Featuring Running in order as they appear in the ending credits * Miguel Castro as Jaime * Robert Huerta as Shop Owner #4 * Wanya Green as Girlfriend * Wayne Dalglish as Brady Klassen * Jose Garza as Gang Member #1 * Enrique Almeida as Gang Member #2 * Tawny Rene Hamilton as Suzie Klassen * Manuel Jimenez as Gang Member #3 * Benny Bray as Gang Member #5 * Sonny Sison as Gang Member #6 * Robert Alonzo as Gang Member #7 Uncredited * Kristopher Dolphin as Angry Kid * Omar McClinton as Officer Roman * Unknown as Mark Stone Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes * Los Pinguos - Fumaza Plays in the beginning at the shooting range * Danny Wood - Get Away Coming from Vic car stereo * Bernie Marsden - Heartbreaker Julien talks to Tomas if he even has a long term plan to get his life together * La Maraca - Arte Mixto Vic asking H'aime the description of the shooter * Stephen Edwards - Montfort Has working credits on this episode in his biography * Dislocated Styles - Fire In The Hole Background sound from Suzanne Klassen outside front yard * Mariachi La Estrella - Amor No Te Vayas Mariachi At the background of the store when Vic asking Shane if SID check this specific blood pool * Gerard McMahon - Sugar Fine * Mogwai - Take Me Somewhere Nice Ending montage Episode Title The title refers to the desire of The Toros and the Latino community in Farmington to make killer George Michael Klassen pay for his crimes against their community. After George killed Lucy, the pregnant girlfriend of Train Guttierez, he vowed to make him pay and in the climax of the episode, he held George's wife and son hostage. Also, shop owner Leon gave up George to The Toros after he killed his son Favian because he felt he had to pay. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: September 15, 2004 ** France: July 18, 2007 * This is one of two episodes in a row where Curtis Lemansky doesn't appear, although his name still appears in the opening credits. * The wife and son of George Michael Klassen are called Myra and Brady respectively. This is probably a reference to real-life killers Ian Brady and Myra Hindley, who killed five children in England from 1963 to 1965. * George Michael Klassen ended up killing 13 people in total (8 at the gun shop, and 5 at the deli store). Vic Mackey tells Suzie Klassen that he killed 15 people but that was because, at the time, he thought George had killed his in-laws as well. * The book that Vic Mackey has in his car is called "Facing Autism: Giving Parents Reasons for Hope and Guidance for Help" and is written by Lynn M. Hamilton. * Shane Vendrell calls Trevor "Kunta Kinte" in reference to the black character of the Alex Haley novel, Roots, written in 1977. Quotes * Vic Mackey: Are you out of your goddamn mind? * Shane Vendrell: No! * Vic Mackey: We're trying to prevent the war, not start one, you stupid... Goddamn! * Shane Vendrell: The guy was a pain in the ass. * Vic Mackey: You're being a huge pain in the ass lately. Should I take a piss on you? You're out of control. * Shane Vendrell: You want me out, say the word. * Vic Mackey: And don't think I won't! * Vic Mackey: We have to find him before he does any harm to them. * Suzie Klassen: Well, I can't imagine George would ever hurt Myra or Brady. * Vic Mackey: Can you imagine him killing 15 people in cold blood? * Suzie Klassen: Well, that's different. I mean, you have to understand. This used to be a nice place to live. Clean, safe. George just got fed up being surrounded by all the spics. Can you blame him? * Raoul Jimenez: You arrested the shop owners? * Vic Mackey: Brought them in for questioning. * Carlos Zamora: Why? * Vic Mackey: Their stories didn't make sense. * Carlos Zamora: Leon's son died four hours ago. How much sense is he supposed to make? * Vic Mackey: If he knows something, we need it. * Carlos Zamora: You don't drag a grieving father in here and stick him under the lights! * Vic Mackey: And you don't get answers from people by passing around hugs. * Carlos Zamora: You don't get them by pissing on people either. * Train Guttierez: He had to pay. * Carlos Zamora: And who's gonna pay now? Who's gonna pay?! * Vic Mackey: We all pay, man. He's gonna pay for the rest of his life. You don't want to. Trust me. * Raoul Jimenez: You have something for me? * David Aceveda: An IAD file of a current investigation my people are trying to cover up. * Raoul Jimenez: Dirty cops? Why give it to me? * David Aceveda: You'll see it gets the publicity it deserves. * Raoul Jimenez: And if you leak it to the press, it'd look self-serving. * David Aceveda: You want it or not? * Raoul Jimenez: Of course. Don't worry, David. I'll make sure they spell your name right. External Links * "Pay in Pain" on the Internet Movie Database 107 Category:Season 1